


Not My Enemy

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blood, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It didn't surprise Jet that out of all the people he'd chosen to keep in his company he'd fallen for his worst enemy. Except he wasn't his enemy. Zuko, not 'Lee', was no longer his enemy. Aang defeated the Firelord. There was no enemy anymore.Why didn't it feel that way? Why is it that when he thinks of Zuko he sees his family dying before him all over again?The thought of Zuko still up and breathing even though the war is over keeps Jet up at night. He can't explain why even when there is no reason to hate him, all he wants is to see him dead.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137
Collections: Anonymous





	Not My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this idea out of my system so I drew a thing and I wrote a thing because they have a good dynamic https://twitter.com/adrianfindsnemo/status/1264698407722946560?s=21

Of all the things on his mind the one thing Jet couldn't get out of his head was the firebender he'd met in Ba Sing Sei. He called himself Lee but it was clear that was just an alias. An alias to a prince banished from his royal home in the nation that conquered the world for a hundred years. 

It didn't surprise Jet that out of all the people he'd chosen to keep in his company he'd fallen for his worst enemy. Except he wasn't his enemy. Zuko, not 'Lee', was no longer his enemy. Aang defeated the Firelord. There was no enemy anymore. 

Why didn't it feel that way? Why is it that when he thinks of Zuko he sees his family dying before him all over again?

The thought of Zuko still up and breathing even though the war is over keeps Jet up at night. He can't explain why even when there is no reason to hate him, all he wants is to see him dead. 

Smellerbee and Longshot had helped him with letting go many of his issues with the Fire Nation as a whole; but they couldn't reach that part of Jet that still clung to his hatred for Zuko.

Once Jet discovered Zuko was being crowned Firelord he'd taken the first boat out of the Earth Kingdom. It wasn't exactly a 'legal' boat trip but the cargo ship wasn't going to notice one stowaway. 

Jet thought seeing the royal city would spark strong emotions in him but his mind was calm as he traveled the streets. He wasn't angry with the people. In fact people were celebrating. After all the new Firelord's coronation ceremony was that day.

_____________________________________

With the metal hook of his weapon pressed into Zuko's throat Jet whispered, "Don't. Move."

Zuko raises a fist with fire sparking from it and Jet presses harder until he hears a groan. 

"I'm here to finish the job, Firelord."

The flame went out. He swallowed his heart back down. Neither of them moved. He didn't think this far ahead. Jet released some of the pressure before pressing again and earning him less of a groan and more of a whine. 

Jet couldn't stop himself from biting down onto Zuko's exposed neck before him. Zuko gasped and reached for the hand holding the sword to his neck.

"Please." Is all Zuko said as he guided the sword away from him. 

Jet obliged by throwing the swords to the ground and spinning Zuko around to get a better look at him. He saw how messy his bun was and his neck was red from a small nick he caused. He finally looked him in the eyes. Jet expected to see an angry Firelord standing before him, enraged and ready fill him with fire. 

Zuko wasn't angry in the slightest. But he did fill him with fire. Jet lost it.

"I came here to kill the Firelord! Where is he? I heard this new Firelord fought alongside the Avatar! Surely he wouldn't let a stray wander into his palace and take his life?!"

Zuko stayed quiet, with the only fire burning in him being the glow of his eyes.

"You have an enemy trying to take your life and you do nothing?" Jet took Zuko's throat into his grip and saw the nick trickle blood onto his own hand.

Zuko groaned and Jet thinks he'd got him but all he said is, "You were my father's enemy. You are not mine."

"Then the rumors must have been true. That Prince Zuko was too weak to take back his own nation. Too weak to take the life of a nonbender." Jet squeezed harder to make a point and Zuko took a half step back out of instinct.

"I'll kill you, if you want me to." Zuko said, but there was no rage behind it. Before Jet could blink Zuko knocked him onto his back and put a boot on his chest and a fist pointed towards his face. "I could give you a scar to match."

Jet's heart pounded as he recovered from having the wind knocked out him and looked to where his swords were. Much too far away on the floor for him to reach.

Zuko's fist opened up into an extended hand. "It would be easy to hurt you. It takes strength to keep peace."

Jet took the hand and Zuko stepped off, helping him up. But Jet didn't let him help. Jet used all his strength to tug Zuko's body to the ground, slamming him down onto his back wrapping his hand across this throat once again and placing a knee on his chest.

"No! You can't be this weak!" Jet fought back tears.

Zuko brought a hand up to the back of Jet's head and forced it down so Zuko could whisper in his ear. "What do you actually want from me, Jet?"

The warmth of Zuko's breath painting across Jet's cheek caused him to fall closer into Zuko's space. 

"I want...your rage." A tear slipped from Jet's eyes and landed on Zuko's cheek.

"No you don't." Zuko responded guiding Jet's lips in for a kiss. Jet wasn't surprised by it, if anything it was the biggest relief. A kiss to release everything penned up inside him for months. Zuko's lips weren't soft by any means but they belonged to a softhearted man. Somewhere along the way between giving each other soft nipped kisses and light presses to Zuko's neck in his grip, Jet let his body slip deeper until he was nearly laying on top of Zuko.

They broke apart for air but for the first time Jet let himself actually see Zuko. 

"Is that what you came all this way for? A kiss from me?" 

"No I really did mean to kill you. It was the kiss that saved you." Jet chuckled. 

Even as he said those words he thought in reality it might have been that the other way around- that it was Zuko's kiss that saved him.


End file.
